powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Stopping
The power to stop time while still being able to move around normally. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Not to be confused with Molecular Immobilization. Also Called *Chronoprohiberis *Temporal/Time Freeze/Freezing/Immobilization/Stasis/Stopping Capabilities User can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. If the user moves before this ability ceases, it would appear to everyone that the user teleported. Applications *Aim Dodging *Body Immobilization Associations *Time Manipulation *Time Perception Manipulation Limitations *Electrical equipment may not work. *May affect how the user perceives their environment. *May have a limited range. *May only slow time, but to an imperceptible rate. *The effects could wear off after a while, even if users don't restart time. *User may not be able to interact with physical objects. *User may still age while time is stopped. *Users of Spatial-Temporal Lock and Temporal Lock may be immune. *Temporal Slicing and Space-Time Slicing can cut apart the frozen time. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects Gallery Anigif_nigelpower.gif|Nigel (Charmed) stop time. Ivarspell.gif|Ivar Zurka (Witches of East End) cast a spell to stop time. Merlin's_Time_Magic.gif|Merlin (Merlin) stops the natural flow of events. Stephen Jameson.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) stops time. Lucy's Time Stopping.gif|Lucy (Lucy) stops time. Kurumi time freeze.gif|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) can freeze time. jotaro.gif|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) stops time. Krux Time Stop.gif|Krux (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) pausing the Elemental Master of Ice with his powers. Homura_temporal_stasis_2.gif|Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) stops time in order to save Madoka. Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her Mahapadma to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. 300px-Heinrad.jpg|Heinrad (Beast Wars Neo) Light Bomb.png|The Light Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) stopping time of anything caught within the blast. Jadis_the_White_Witch.jpg|Jadis (The Chronicles of Narnia) using her magic to freeze Narnia for 100 years, causing eternal winter and Christmas to never arrive. GohanAndKrillinInATimeFreeze.jpg|In addition to powerful telekinesis, Guldo (Dragon Ball Z) has the power to stop time by holding his breath. Hit Time-Skip.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) can use his Time-Skip technique to stop time... Hit_Time_Freeze.png|and after evolving his powers further, Hit developed the Time Freeze technique, allowing him to freeze those who could nullify his Time-Skip before. Age Seal.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) using Time Sealing Magic: Age Seal to utterly stop the fabric of time and can do anything while in "her" Temporal World. eeHNhD3.jpg|The World (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) is the stand of Dio Brando in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, which grants him the ability to freeze time. Tenma Yato.jpg|Tenma Yato's (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Law, once completed, stops time in all of creation, which allowed him to halt Hajun's Law from being completed for over 8,000 years. Stasis_Breath_of_the_Wild.png|Link (Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) use the Stasis Rune. CGIPause Time Blade.png|The Pause Time Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Celebi's_Time_Travel_Side_Effects.png|When Pryce (Pokemon Adventures) forced Celebi to travel back in time, it adversely caused temperature dropping to absolute zero and the world completely freezing. Kikoushoujo4 pin.jpg|Irori (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) can freeze time with her ice ability. Ssd.jpeg|Golden Finger (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to freeze in place for a short time Video Setsuna Attack - Time Stop|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) stops time to save her comrades. File:【HD】ジョジョ_Stardust_Crusaders_-_"ZA_WARUDO!!!"|DIO uses his stand "The World" to stop time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries